ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia is Born
Landing on Planet Vegeta, Kiva and the group looked around for Eriza, only to find to hear a baby crying for the first time. They rushed over to the crying, and found it: Reia as a baby, who is wearing a diaper. Ratchet: That has to be Reia.. Kiva: (Gosh... She's really adorable...) Terra: If she's here, then where's her mom? ???: Stop, intruder! - The group slowly turned around, only to her find Reia's mom herself: Erizabesu Raionhato. Ratchet: Whoa, easy. We just want to see your new baby. Eriza: Oh.. You don't mean her harm? Kiva: No, of course not. Can we see her? Eriza: How do I know I can trust you? Raine: We're not like Frieza. We're only concern about your daughter's safety. Eriza: ...Alright. - Eriza wraps Reia on a towel, picks up and delivers her to Ratchet and the others to see Reia face to face. Genis: Wow... I have no idea Reia looks innocent as a child. Eriza: That's because she has my eye color and strong heart. Raine: Forget me if I ask, but what happened with her father? Eriza: He...was killed by Zarbon. He did grant one last request before he died. - Eriza looks at Reia, who just to feel sleepy. Eriza: Raise our child to the correct path her heart chooses, not Frieza's. Kiva: Gosh... Eriza: I assume that's why all of you are here? To point the right path for dear Reia? Kiva: Well, we are here for the mission to-- Eriza: I'm not dumb, Kiva- daughter of Kyle and Lisa. One of you will tell me the answer I seek. - Kiva was surprised about Eriza's quick study and lets Ratchet talk. Ratchet: We think that your daughter is chosen for an experiment somehow. Eriza: She wasn't chosen to be a part of it, last I heard from King Vegeta. I wouldn't risk my dear daughter to become a monster. - Believing Eriza's words, Kiva then tells the truth about Reia. Kiva: The truth is we saw Reia...from the future. She's a hero. Eriza: I see. I suppose she's a good-hearted Saiyan after all, just like her father. Ratchet: Wait... Is there a difference between good and evil here? Eriza: Yes. All Saiyans are serving under King Vegeta and are being paid by Frieza for his conquest. When her father spied on him, Zarbon followed his trail and... Ratchet: He killed him. Eriza: I quit my job and decided to raise my family in secret, like he always wanted. Raine: Reia's father... What's his name? Eriza: Mikeru. Kiva: So, wait... Mikeru is a spy for the Saiyans? Eriza: Correct. Only one detail came through when he died. Ratchet: What detail? Eriza: He has only one weakness. Kiva: What type? Eriza: He's afraid of us. He's known as "Emperor of the Universe" for a reason. If there is a higher power than him, Frieza and his entire army would panic. Raine: But there's a problem. None of the Saiyans have higher power level than Frieza in this period. Ratchet: And we saw several of Frieza's transformations a while back. Eriza: (Period? Are they deceived?) Ratchet: Is there more family members you have? Eriza: Yes. My son, Neisan, is heading home to see his new sister. Presea: It's just the three of you. Eriza: Yes. Kiva, what you told me is the truth. I can see it in your eyes. Can you tell me what she is going to be? - Remembering Reia's other name from the dreams, into the Pride Lands, Kiva speaks it to Eriza. Kiva: Well, I suggest you give her a title- The Saiyan of Hope. Eriza: Hope... I like that. It can give her something to fight for. - Kiva smiled and gets closer to Reia. Eriza: You wish to hold her? Kiva: Sure. - Ratchet gently passed Reia to Kiva. Eriza: Be gentle with her. - Kiva nodded and gently rocks Reia to sleep. Clank: It seems we know about Frieza's betrayal, but Reia's power is still a mystery. Ratchet: If Reia hasn't been chosen for a DNA sample, then how did she got this white aura in the first place? - Kiva is about to ask too, but spotted Whis near the hallways. Category:Scenes